darkbits_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube
Youtube is the world's most popular video sharing website, founded by Jawed Karim, Chad Hurley and Steve Chen back in 2005. ''NOTE: ''The site itself doesn't suck. This covers all the bad qualities of the site, it's community and it's staff. Bad Qualities #It's becoming incredibly biased against right-wingers and centralists. For example, it restricted a video uploaded by Mr. Dapperton that was meant to debunk "white privilege". #*Opposition they driven away such as InfoWars and Milo are likely surrogates funded by the same people funding the SJWs spokesmen, indicating that they might be removed for shock and awe purposes to rile up their supporters. #Numerous features have been added to the site which Google heavily disliked. These features include the Google+ integration, the constant changes in the interface and YouTube Heroes (which may have been scrapped because the video was deleted and the system doesn't need to be in place anymore). #There are lots of users who are focused on trolling such as Super Minecraft Kid, TTGMinecraftBoy37, DA BEZD CHANL, PS3inDaPleezle and many more. #Trolls even started the Cartoon Police Groups, most of which are dead because they were either terminated or are inactive. #There are even some YouTubers who perform or encourage illegal acts such as vandalism, harassment or gambling. #YouTube is notorious for it's rampant comment sections that are often filled with rabid fans, SJWs, overall idiots and people who try to cram political beliefs on everything. What's worse is that many media outlets like to use these types of comment sections to represent the entire YouTube community, which overshadows the good YouTube community. #Too many YouTube kids' cartoons, toy channels, generic gaming channels, generic commentary channels, generic top (number) list channels, and grounded videos. Basically, if you have an idea for your channel, it might've been already milked. #The Adpocolypse (which most YouTubers are struggling while shovelware and fetishes are chilling because the bots can't decide on what's monetized or not). #It shows favoritism towards Social Justice Warriors like Anita Sarkeesian for example, as which when her channel was taken down, it was put back up in less than 30 minutes, while it usually takes ''MUCH MORE ''time or never. #*Many videos or accounts criticizing them also get censored. #*They've also allied with the SPLC (Accronym for the Southern Poverty Law Center) to block conservative videos. #*Even Susan Wojcicki (the CEO of YouTube) is a SJW. #Recently, YouTube has stopped hiring white and Asian males for technical positions because it wants to improve diversity in the workplace, which is just plain racist, considering the fact that Chad Hurley is white, Jawed Karim is half Asian and half white, and Steve Chen is Asian, and they're the 3 founding fathers of YouTube. #Worst of all, YouTube sometimes interferes with content creating. Not because it wants to, but because it's forced to in order to not lose sponsorship. #Treats some weapon-related channels harshly. They once demonitized several of ZombieGoBoom's (now ZBG Studios) videos simply because they're not "family-friendly". They also moved InRangeTV to PornHub. (Thankfully, he's back on YouTube). #The Recommended Videos section can function quite poorly, as it may display some videos you've already watched (some of which are as recent as Yesterday), videos that are from channels you're already subscribed to or even ''your own videos and videos that bash your own hobbies. ''It's even prone to catching clickbait and kids/toy videos. #The new Panther Program was well-intended but executed poorly (many would say it's a giant middle finger given to smaller YouTubers) as it prevents channels with less than 4,000 views/1,000 subscribers per year to get monetized. #Back in the end of August 2016, YouTube made changes to enable the labeling of videos as "non-advertiser friendly" (and therefore demonetize it) for extremely petty reasons: Sexually suggestive content, profanity, violence and the discussion of controversial topics such as politics and national tragedies. This policy can only be executed selectively since if done strictly, YouTube will end up demonetizing over 90% of it's content. #*This system is more strict with non-celebrity YouTube channels than mainstream YouTube channels. For example, the YouTuber CaseyNeistat uploaded a video where he stated that the ad revenue (along with the benefits of a ''gofundme ''campaign he made) will be donated to the victims of the tragic Las Vegas shooting. however, said video was demonetized because, WIP #Despite the fact YouTuber reviews are usually more trustworthy than journalists, corruption still exists between YouTube and companies. WIP